


assassination nation Gay

by diesthetics



Category: Assassination Nation
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Death, Drama, Drugs, Gay, Guns, M/M, Soical medias, Underage Relationship, assassination nation au, fuckedup, highschool, homophobic, mature - Freeform, no smut but parts of smut, slut shamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesthetics/pseuds/diesthetics
Summary: • completed• assassination nation but a gay version





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how my town, Salem lost its motherfucking mind

Now, I understand that you may think I'm exaggerating, that I'm being hyperbolic but there's no way an entire suburb could freak the fuck out to the degree they'd want to kill four teenage boys. But I promise you this is 100-percent a true story. I will warn you though it gets pretty graphic

 

My name is Liam Colson, and I'm 18 years old these are my three best friends Eli,Braxton,Samuel and to be honest I don't know if we're gonna live through the night

 

 **But** **let's** **start** **at** **the** **beginning**...

 

I was laying on a bed with my mouth wide open, as a guy was putting his two fingers down my throat and recording "you could be a fuckin porn star you know that?"

 

Actually, not here because what I did that afternoon was really gross...

 

I was in my truck driving to my friends house when I pulled up to my friends house I heard a small girl voice "Liam! Liam!" I got out of my car then I smiled "hey babes slow down!" I heard "Carlie!, Carlie,Carlie!" I seen she was running towards me "stop,stop you can't-run you can't run on the road" I told her as a picked her up, I then heard "Carlie!" I seen it was the neighbors I use to babysit for.

 

His wife she smiled at me "hey" I gave her a hug while she smiled at me "hi, um how are you?" I let go of the hug "I'm good" she smiled even brighter "we wish you'd come back to us she misses you so much" I looked down at Carlie "oh,no I miss you guys too I just um it's hard with you know school and college applications and all that" I heard a small whine "but I miss you!" I looked at her "I know, baby! I miss you to! I kissed her all over her face "see you soon alright"

 

I hard a fake clear throat "well, we should uh I gotta get her in the bath so um" I gave Carlie to her dad as I heard "but if you have a free night just come by for dinner" I nodded my head "okay, cool, yeah sounds good." I waved bye "good to see you" I smiled "yeah, you too"I walked back over to my car then went across the yard into my friends house as I got to the back door I seen nance and a man on the couch she was rubbing his feet I was just so grossed out by it.

 

I knocked on the glass door that was open she stopped and looked over at me "what's going on, Liam?" I walked in "just another happy day" she looked at me "have you been crying?" she asked I shook my head "no.no,no some boy just shoved his fingers down my throat" nance just laughed "wow" I looked at her "not as sexy as it sounds" she chuckled "well the guys are up stairs you can.." I cut her off "cool."

 

I was going up the stairs and when I got to Eli's room I took off my jacket "what's up?" I said as I walked in and then I heard "hey Li!" I walked over to Samuel "hey how are you?" he replied "grate" then I walked to Braxton "wait have you been crying" I looked at him "no no, so who's the rapist on the couch with your mom?" I asked Eli closed his eyes "it's too depressing to talk about so let it go" I sat down by him on his bed "she's literally giving him a foot massage" Eli groaned as Samuel said "I'm gonna throw up" I chuckled "what ever who's sir rapes a lot?" Then I heard Braxton sigh loudly "okay all the rape jokes are making me seriously uncomfortable" I rolled my eyes "he's very rapey" as Eli said "it's true he's pretty rapey" then Samuel said "it's like mace first ask questions later" Samuel then got up from his spot where he was sitting at.

 

I then got a text message

 

😍Daddy: you're the most beautiful little boy in the world

 

I just ignored it and shut my phone "what's his name?" I asked Eli said "I don't know some guy I'd never, ever let her introduce me, ever" that's when Samuel came over by us "do you guys know who's been sexting Braxton?"

 

"Sexting Braxton?" I said as Eli said "who's sexting Braxton?" That's when Braxton turned around "okay fuck you. Fuck you!" Eli smirked "bax who is it? Who is it?" Braxton sighed "if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody" I smiled at him "of course who is it?" Braxton laid down and said "David" we all just looked at him "what! No like football bro tank top dumb as shit David?" I said

 

Braxton nodded his head  "yes!" As I said "oh my god! That is so hot" Braxton sat up "have you seen his dick in a pair of gray sweatpants?" I smirked at him "Obviously!" Braxton sighed "it's not even a thing, we had a lab together and now he's always texting me at 1:00 in the morning being like what are you doing and I'm like literally nothing like really it's nothing"

 

Eli groaned "oh, god, guys are so lame" I said Eli smirked "wait speaking of which has max gone down on you yet?" I looked at him as Braxton chuckled "oh" I groaned loudly "don't do this" Eli was in shock "dude Li you told me you were gonna break up with him unless he goes down on you" I groaned "I don't know! It's just so hard I don't know what to do" Eli then said "let me just break it down to you like this men who don't eat ass or eat Pussy in this day and age are straight up sociopathic, okay?" Braxton started chuckling "oh my god" Eli looked at me "am I wrong? where's the lie?" I sighed "if only it was that easy"

 

"Uh Eli can I tweet that thing about guys not eating ass or pussy is sociopathic?" Braxton asked and Eli chuckled "totally. Spread the good word" Braxton laughed "consent thank you. Confirmed and tweet"

 

•PARTY•

 

We were at a party when we all got a mass text and it was a link of the mayors dirty little secrets,all his nudes, his internet history plus so much more was leaked from the hack

 

"mayor Bartlett dressed as a woman, fucking masterbating" Braxton screamed out at the party, Eli showed me and max who was sitting behind him on the couch "oh what the fuck why do old men who cross dress never have good taste in Lingerie!" Samuel said

 

"That's that mayor fuck this shit!" Johnny said as David said "that was nasty" I seen Jonny turned to David "yo that motherfuck's been in the locker room with us!" I seen Braxton roll his eyes "shut up! Why is it always the people who are against LGBTQIAA right that are like, the trigger warning , the biggest fucking faggots" I looked back at the phone "wait isn't he,like married?" As Eli said "yeah but it's just gross" that's when I felt my phone vibrating

 

😍Daddy: you with your boyfriend?

 

I looked at max "I have to go" I got up from the back of the couch "excuse me, sorry, sorry" I then heard Braxton say "I am leaving my body as a cushion. Good night, I'm so wasted" then I heard max yell out "where you going?" I looked back at him "can I still call my mom?" I asked with attitude I walked away from him.

 

Braxton and Eli where in the middle of the room dancing when his eyes caught David Braxton whispered in Eli's ear "don't look, but David is eye fucking me so hard right now" Eli smirked "oh yeah? Let's give him something to look at" Eli pulled Braxton close into him and they started grind on each other.

 

I was away from the party texting

 

😍Daddy: I think about u every second of every day

 

They tell you that if your honest and you say what you feel, then you'll get what you want

 

Braxton was still dancing with Eli when he was looking directly at David

 

I was in the hallway arguing with max "I don't want to feel like I'm baby sitting you all the fucking time!" I yelled at him "I don't understand what the fuck do you want from me?" He yelled back at me "I don't want anything thing from you!" I yelled back at him

 

But the truth is no one wants the real you

 

"Well fuck off!" Max pushed me out of the hallway while hitting my head "go fuck yourself, just go fuck yourself!" He told me

 

So you stop telling the truth, you lie to your friends,you lie to your family. You lie to everyone who says they love you for being you.

 

Braxton walked away from Eli and went pass by David

 

Because guess what they're lying too

 

I went into a bathroom then I shut the door

 

Max: where r u?

 

Max: sry I'm drunk

 

I put my head on the bathroom tiled wall while looking down at my phone

 

😍Daddy: God, I'm dying to fuck you

 

I left the bathroom and I found max, I sat on the stairs with max as he put his arm around my neck talking to his friends while I was just staring blankly at nothing.

 

They only want pieces and parts, they want to pick and choose. They want that laugh with that smile. That pic with that confidence, that boy with that willingness

 

Braxton walked into the room where David was then he knocked on the door while David looked up form lighting his joint

 

But not him not like that, can't you be honest

He's perfect

 

Braxton sat down on the bed as David stood up and went to shut the door

 

He's sweet,he's gorgeous and your lucky so be happy, be grateful be #blessed. Because the whole world is always watching and waiting...

 

Braxton was sitting on the bed with David, he was smoking a joint and he looked at Braxton and then handed him the joint

 

It's only a matter of time Before you fuck it all up

 

Braxton was in hailing the smoke as David said "I didn't know you smoked" Braxton chucked "all the time"

 

😍Daddy: Please send more

 

I got into another argument with max and this time pushing my shoulder roughly "fuck you!" he yelled out at me as I slightly stumbled away from him.

 

Braxton was looking at David. David slowly went closer to him and grabbed his chin then crashed his lips to Braxton's they started to slowly make out, Braxton laid down and took off his shirt as David got on top of him. He kissed down his neck to his bellybutton "oh fuck" the next thing they know Braxton was naked and so was David. He was putting on a condom, David grabbed Braxton's hair as he thrusted in him Braxton moaned loudly.

 

When they got done Braxton was kissing David but he wasn't really paying any attention to him "you okay?" He asked softly and David grabbed his hand "yeah."

 

I found the same bathroom and I took out my phone as I started to take photos of myself, I was half naked but I had also filmed myself sticking two fingers down my throat

 

Braxton was sat up in the bed while David was getting dressed "I'll see you in bio" as Braxton softly said "yeah" David sighed "you um I mean you can't tell anyone about this, right?" Braxton looked away to try and hide his tears "yeah, yeah I get it" he said but it could be barely heard Braxton just started to cry and he let the tears just flow down his face.

 

• The Next Day •

 

I was at Eli's and Samuel's house waiting for them while honking the horn, I looked over and I seen Braxton was just looking out the window playing with his choker "how are you feeling?" He turned to look at me "I'm fine it's like whatever, you know" he sighed and then reached over then started to lay down on the horn.

 

"This Bartlett shit is fucking amazing you just know they're gonna have a press conference and Bartlett's wife is gonna be standing there like the human embodiment of the gritting tenth emoji like" Braxton said while Eli chuckled "I live for this type of scandal to be honest" he told us all

 

We were walking into school when Eli jumped in front of us "that reminds me I have a 20,000 word Nancy Grace fanfic in my draft right now" I laughed at him "I literally forget how weird you are sometimes when you pull up some shit like that" Eli shook his head "no,no,no it's actually super legit" Samuel said then Braxton said "oh my god I love this song!"

 

me and Samuel both said at the same time "what song?" Braxton snapped his fingers "this song" and music started to play

 

We were waking when we seen David and Jonny in the middle sitting together smoking "do you see this" I said to Braxton he sighed "it's amazing how someone so inconsequential can make you feel so inconsequential" I looked at him "fuck-fuck boys." He looked at me "fuck-fuck boys." I then lifted his head "hold your head High" I said and he smiled at me "let's do this" when we were walking by we heard "looking good,today, Braxton" Braxton turned around "what?" Johnny looked at him "I-I said looking good today" Braxton raised an eyebrow at him and said "obviously"


	2. Chapter Two

I was sitting on the chair outside the principal's office, I seen the principal,I sighed "am I in trouble?" He looked at me "why the guilty conscience?" We walked into his office as he took my notebook out and opened it "I don't see how the drawings are explicit" I told him he then closed my notebook "well Liam, these are pictures of naked women and men in pornographic poses"

 

he stopped and chuckled "it's not just explicit it's extreme" I looked at him while crossing my arms over my chest "what's extreme the drawings? Or the fact that there are five billion naked selfies online?" 

 

I sighed "I mean, I was asked to draw from life and this is life" my principal shook his head "no,no,no,no,no. It's an aspect of life sure, but I argue that there are many other areas for life that are more deserving of your talent" he pointed down to my drawing notebook I shook my head slightly "ooh I disagree but you're a man I don't expect you to understand" my principle looked at me "try me"

 

I sat up in the chair "all you're looking at is the nudity, but this isn't about that. This isn't about the sex, or the porn, or even being naked this is about everything that goes into it the pressure. The endless mind fuck, the 10,000 naked selfies you took before this one, trying to get it just right trying to make sure the light hides your left nipple or balls because it's slightly inverted or it's smaller or maybe your dick is small or labia's too big and bend at a certain angle then you'll be beautiful #flawlessbodycofident"

 

I shook my head at my principal "but it's one big lie, you can never be. Because nobody's flawless and all it takes is one fucking asshole to remind you of that, one guy or girl to say lol or he's nasty or she's nasty, and you're right back at square one. So, okay maybe it is explicit or extreme, but it sure as hell looks like life to me" I took my drawing notebook back.

 

my principal sighed loudly "w-okay look-shi-L-um.Liam you really caught me off guard with this one. Okay? Look, okay, it's obvious you're extraordinarily talented with your grades and your talent, you'll be able to go to the school of your choice" I looked down at my hands "hey listen to me" I looked up at my principal "people are gonna take notice they're gonna listen, but hey Liam right now this is high school okay? High school. And whether fair or unfair,there's a limit to what you can say capisce?" he asked, I softly said "capisce" he smiled at me and said "grazie" I looked at him "prego"

 

I put my headphones on and I was walking out of his office between the lunch room tables, I went into the bathroom and I went into the last stall. I started to take some nudes but I took this one photo I sent to my daddy a photo with my fingers shaped like a gun into my mouth slightly

 

Liam: wanna pull the trigger daddy?

 

😍Daddy: go back to class you delinquent slut

 

Liam: screw you old man

 

😍Daddy: sorry, can't talk now

 

I rolled my eyes at his text and left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter Three

Me and my friends were out by the pool as a I read what our mayor said before he committed suicide on national television

 

"i'm perpetually at war,not with you or the life we've chosen,but with myself. I know I'm better than this, Leslie. I just sometimes fear I don't know the constitution to be the man that I promised you I was." I looked up from my phone and I seen Eli chuckle "I'd be like lol bye" I shook my head and then I seen Samuel he took out his lollipop he had in his mouth "what did she say back?" Eli asked.

 

I looked back down at my phone "Michael, you're 15 years or marriage too late for this conversation. The kids and I expect to see you at dinner." I shut my phone off and threw it away form the pool as I got back into the pool.

 

"Oh,cry me a fucking river." I heard Braxton say I looked at him "what?" He sighed "this is the guy who spent his whole life trying to deny LGBTQIAA people rights" I sighed "yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not sad, can you imagine how lonely he must have felt?" Braxton looked at me "you're asking me if I can imagine how tranny Bartlett have felt?" I sighed "it's different we all had the courage to be our selves" Braxton took off his sunglasses "meaning what, Liam? It's our courage that got me this far?"

 

I shook my head "that's not what I meant." Braxton sighed "whatever all I'm saying is, fuck him. He was a hypocrite. I have zero sympathy. people like us kill them selves every fucking day and bigots like him aren't shedding tears. He wouldn't mourn yours or my death so why the fuck should I mourn his, bitch?" I looked up at the sun "I think you can disagree with him and still feel empathy" Braxton chuckled "mmm,yeah,maybe you.not me."


	4. Chapter Four

It was a couple days later when our principal got hacked and all of his dirty little secrets came out...

 

I was at the dinner table texting with my phone hidden under the table

 

😍Daddy: these hacks are scary as shit.

 

Max: sup bae

 

😍Daddy: Can you imagine?

 

Liam: 😳

 

Max: send nudes? 😜

 

Liam: literally at fam din.bye.

 

"I mean I just find the whole thing disturbing" I heard my mom say I put my phone away and picked up my fork "disturbing?" My mom looked at me "there are boundaries, Liam, between a father and a daughter also a son and a father. You may not believe that, but there are." As my dad said "absolutely, I was never comfortable seeing you or your sister naked after you two were two." I scrunched up my face "why?" My dad looked at me "because she's my daughter like you are my son, that a good enough reason?" I rolled my eyes "that's what exactly I mean she's your daughter and I'm your son why would you be weirded out?"

 

My dad sighed "Liam, that's enough" I looked around the room "all I'm trying to say is that nudity isn't inherently sexual. And it's the same thing with these photos. They're not sexual. It's you guys that are making them sexual. Just because a young girl is naked doesn't mean it's sexual or creepy or pervy, and it doesn't make him a child molester" my mom looked at me "Liam,give me a break." I took a bite of my food "mom, there's naked photos of me on the mantelpiece at two years old. Do you think that's child pornography" my mom slammed her hands on the table "Liam, I am not going to sit here and listen to you defend a child molester." I put my fork down "that's my point he is not a child molester. He is a victim in this, just like his daughter."

 

"Liam, you like to debate, and I respect that. you want to play devil's advocate. You're smart, but you don't know the first thing about this world, sweetheart. you call us prudes, old fashioned. But I'm gonna tell you something.I've been on this earth 45 years, and if there's one thing I know, men will be man, girls will be girls, and until you can protect yourself, I'm gonna do that for you." My dad said I got up from the chair "wow" and I walked into my room.

 

Liam: ugh I can't wait to get out of Salem

 

Liam: what if I run to pairs? Would u miss me?🙊

 

😍Daddy: only if you change your number 😉

 

I was on my laptop going through my photos that included nudes when I seen a notification from my tumblr

 

Anonymous asked you:

1...2...Er0str4tus is coming for you.

 

I looked at the name and I moved my mouse to Your answer here and I typed out

 

SUCK MY DICK.

 

I posted it, I then went back to looking through my nudes, I picked one where I was wearing a cute light pink silk bar and pantie set. I sent it to 😍Daddy but as I was doing that I got another notification

 

Anonymous said:

3...4... theyre Gunna find u wh0re

 

I hit the right side of my keypad, I seen inspect and I hit that I kept scrolling for an IP address when I found it I copied it then went to this website to track down IP address's and I pasted in the ip address I had copied.

 

It was from Moscow,Russian Federation, I felt sick to my stomach I went back into tumblr as I typed out a response.

 

Who is this??

 

Anonymous said:

Smile

 

I was confused as hell by what they meant by 'smile' that's when I seen my camera came on I just instantly shut my laptop, I was in pure shock sitting against my headboard just thinking about what just happened seconds ago.


	5. Chapter Five

I was walking around the school and I seen our principal walking "hey, principal Turrell" he didn't say anything to me just walked away.

 

I was in the gym with my friends all laying down in a circle "what do you have to hide anyway, li?" Samuel said I looked at him "excuse me?" Eli then chuckled "have you seen him" I then chuckled "well I mean like a million nudes, super gross porn history,super Pervy text and like life altering shit talk about almost everyone at this school and my family." That's when Samuel said "me too" as Eli said "me thee" then we all heard the gym doors open, we turned to look who it was and I heard Samuel say "my fucking iphoto looks like a fucking snuff film"

 

"What are you guys doing?" I looked up saw it was Reagan "looking at turrell's hack" I said that's when Samuel said "142,000 downloads that's, like,three times the size of Salem." Reagan sat down by us "I'm sorry, but I just don't have, like any sympathy for people that got their shit hacked" Eli then looked at her "for real?" He said and Reagan nodded her head "yeah, there's two types of people in this word, you know. The people that have come to live to term with privacy is just dead,and like, you know, then there's the old people that are still trying to fight it." Eli sighed "I guess"

 

"I mean, the internet is amazing. Like, this guy In Minnesota, he's like 42, whatever but basically he subscribed to my amazon wish list, and now, legit, he just buys me shit all the time." Eli sat up "why?" He asked Reagan shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I guess he just really likes my insta, you know, he likes that I'm really real and, like I'm cool, you know I'm a free soul."

 

I couldn't help but laugh at what she was saying and I hit Braxton he stated to laugh as well "it's really sad because basically 90 percent of people are just so sad and lonely and, like have such unfulfilling life if I'm like, inspiring people, you know?, and my life is so cool and like people connect with me on such a level,then like basically my job for the day is done." Reagan said as Eli said "what's that got to do with people shit's getting hacked?" That's when her phone went off "oh hold, I gotta get this" she got up from the circle and left grace with them.

 

Braxton looked at her "come here" I nodded my head "yeah come over here" grace then sat down as Braxton looked at her hair "I love the little Princess Leia hair" grace smiled at him.


	6. Chapter Six

I left the gym and as I was walking down the hall I seen someone standing there "Max?" I called out as I walked towards him "hello?" I sighed "dude, what are you doing?" I asked then softly touched his shoulder he turned around wearing a bandit and then while screaming I screamed back at him.

 

We fell to the floor "what the fuck?" I yelled out While he said "got you now, bitch!" He wrapped his arms around my neck "got you now!" While laughing I hit him "oh my god!" He kept laughing "you should've seen your fucking face!" I hit him again "piece of shit! You piece of shit" he laid back down on the floor "it's a fucking joke" I looked at him "goddamn it" he smirked "oh, my god. Priceless." He got up from the floor and I started to walk away from him.

 

"Hey, come here, come here" he grabbed my arm, pushed me against a door softly then grabbed my face and kissed me, he put his hands on my cheeks "you should've seen your stupid face." I rolled my eyes at him as he crashed his lips to mine "whatever" he looked at me "what are you doing tonight?" I looked back at him "Eli and Samuel might be having some people over" he took off the bandit from his neck "oh,yeah" I nodded my head "mmm" he smirked "that's what I heard" I smirked back at him "oh, did you?"

 

"Yeah, am I invited?" He asked I looked away from him "Mmm guess I can ask" he smiled at me "see you then" gave me one another kiss.

 

•PARTY TIME•

 

At the party we were drinking and having a good ass time people recording taking photos, max grabbed my face as I grabbed his face slowly we started to make out and just tease each other. He took out his phone, we started to take photos with each other on his phone.

 

Eli was sitting down with others "there's no way the hacker is a student. Okay? He's probably just some, like 20 something, disgruntled ass Loner IT dude, who jacks off fo fight club in his mturelloms basement, like every night" then Eli heard a dude say  "then why would he come for Turrell?" Eli sighed "Motive's irreverent. Like, what's the motive behind 300 plus mass shootings every year? There is none people just burn out, wanna take down their little universe"

 

Me,max,Samuel and Braxton were all in a room smoking with some others as some dude said "porn taught me how to fuck" Samuel took the blunt from him "but that's the problem. You think it taught you to fuck. it didn't, this is why every guy I meet on tinder wants to choke me on our first date" I chuckled and then we heard "I learned how to eat ass and pussy by watching porn." I laughed again so did max and Samuel "just by looking in your eyes, I can tell that you don't know the first thing about eating ass or pussy" the dude took a sip of his drink "whatever guess you'll never know" Samuel looked at him with an eye roll and softly said "tragic"

 

"What about you,max?" Braxton said max turned to look at him "what?" Braxton looked at him "you like eating ass?" Max cleared his throat "yeah, yeah I do" he said, Braxton blew out smoke "is that true, Liam" Braxton asked I bit my bottom lip "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I got up form the couch.

 

Samuel looked at Braxton and whispered "you are such a bitch" Braxton laughed "I'm not a bitch"

 

I was in a room with max yelling at me as I sat down on the bed  "do you think it's cool to be a slut? Huh?" I rolled my eyes "keep going" I told him "it's fucking oblivious that you said something to Braxton." I sighed "keep going." Max started to pace around the room "I don't know. About, like me going down on you" I looked at him "yeah, about the fact that you haven't?" He scoffed "what, do you think it's cool to fucking tell your friends about it?"

 

"Let me ask you something max. You think if I never went down on you, you might mention it to mason?" He shook his head "as a matter of fact, I wouldn't, I'd just bring it up to you. I'd be like, hey Liam why don't you suck my dick" I stood up from the bed I was sitting on "hey,max, why don't you eat my ass?" He pointed his finger at me "cause I'm really fucking angry as you right now." I scoffed at him "how fucking convenient"

 

Max was the first guy I ever had sex with, that I ever snuck out of my house to meet,that told me I was beautiful,that I was smart...

 

"Fuck you, Liam! Fuck you" he screamed out at me

 

That he missed me...

 

"You think your fucking cool, all the fucking time in your little fucking skirts and little fucking panties!" he yelled in my face as I slowly sat back down on the bed

 

That he wanted me...

 

"Outside dancing with Samuel with your body showing and your ass out. You looking fucking ridiculous!" He came closer into my face

 

That he loved me...

 

"You think you're any different than any fucking whore on instagram? Do you think anyone cares about what the fuck you have to say?"

 

He was the first guy who ever made me feel good about being me...

 

"You should have some fucking self respect" he told me closer to my face as tears started to slide down my face

 

And the first guy that I ever wanted to hurt back...

 

"Don't cry, don't cry I'm sorry.okay" he said softly to me "hey you shouldn't cry. I'm a little drunk." He told me. I turned my head and I seen him he was looking at me through the window

 

😍Daddy: I can see you.

 

"You're fucking beautiful when you cry." He said to me I sat up from the bed and moved closer to him, he started to kiss my neck and my eyes kept looking back at him through the window, as he was staring right back at me.

 

I kissed max back, we both fell onto the bed just making out as max started to kiss down my neck and I looked out the window again but then I turned to look at max he pushed his head down to my dick and started to make me even more harder then I was. He started to take off my short shorts and panties then I turned around slowly and he then made me moan.


	7. Chapter Seven

I was in the school’s bathroom and I just felt sick

Braxton: thank god we weren’t hacked

I seen the file Nick Mather and I instantly hit his file and when I did it downloaded everything of his and I seen data.media and I hit it and I seen it was all of the photos I took that were super slutty and dirty I gasped out loud and I then seen it was my video of me getting off and me moaning

Braxton: oh fuck

I started to cry my eyes out

Braxton: David got hacked and nance, this is so fucked up

Braxton: y aren’t u answering

I kept crying I was just a mess then I went on redd.it and I seen my photo 

Who is this wh0re?? - Salem hack is lit

It already had 63.9k upvotes and I hit on the link and I read the comments

Thrila666- 4640 points 5 hours ago  
We gotta find out who this bitch is. Hot af

XvK5t&D- 1016 points 3 hours ago  
Is Salem’s yearbook online? Lets start scouring fb profiles

PepedaFrog93- 395 points an hour ago  
Just found the last few Salem yrbooks online and with the mouth and jewelry. Narrowed it down to 1

I started to cry even more. I shut my laptop and started to sob my eyes out in the bathroom

😍Daddy: rose took Carlie and left.

I went to Braxton’s house and we were under his blanket “so how did this start?” He asked I sighed “ I was baby sitting for him and afterwards, he’d always give me a ride home. The only guys that ever been into me were really dumb 16 year olds, on the car rides home, he’d ask me all these questions that’d I’d never been asked before and he’d listen to what I’d say. We never actually hooked up mmm, there was one thing that happened, where he put his hand on my thigh one time, and I just melted, I freaked out. You know ? Cause of...Carlie and rose and just seeing them all the time and I quit babysitting.then one night he texted me. And I wrote back”

Braxton sighed “but, you’re 18 and he’s, like 40.” I sighed softly “I know.but I really liked him Brax” he looked at me and softly said “he has a kid” my voice cracked “I’m not a bad person, Brax.” He nodded his head “I know,I know I love you” I looked at him “I love you too” he smiled at me “no matter what” I nodded my head softly “no matter what”


	8. Chapter Eight

Me and my friends were walking by the pervy security officer and he said "have a good day" to all of us, we got into school then went our separate ways to classes.

 

I was in my health class

 

I read this quote from this author whose name I forget.

 

Braxton: FUCK. David didn't show up 2 school 2 day

 

But it said something like...ten percent of the population is cruel And like ten percent is merciful and the other 80 percent can be swayed in either direction. I'm also pretty sure that that writer has never seen a Worldstar fight vid,or 4chan or Twitter.

 

Braxton: literally EVERYBODY is talking about our texts ugh

 

Or had their best friend share their nudes with her boyfriend,and in turn the entire fucking school.but it is scary to think about, because you don't know who's who or how easily they can be swayed and at the end of the day, nothing unties is like a good tragedy

 

Max: can u meet in locker room in 5?

 

In the gym locker room the guys were talking about David and Johnny said "I give him five days before he commits suicide" they were planing what to do to David...

 

And the worst it gets the more entertaining it is for you. This High school this bullshit town,and the rest of the world

 

I raised my hand up "may I go to the bathroom?" I asked my teacher he nodded his head and I got up from my seat, I walked across to the other side of the school to the locker room

 

Cause it's all just a movie right?

 

I walked into the locker room, I seen max by the wall with a foot up on the wall on his phone and I slowly walked towards him "hey, what's up" he looked at me "come here. I wanna ask you something." I went over to him "what?" He got off of the wall, he held his phone in his hand "do you have a birthmark on your back?" I looked at him "no" he raised an eyebrow at me "no? You sure about that Liam?" I nodded my head slowly "yeah" max laughed "you're lying. You're fucking lying. Show me" I shook my head "no" I then felt people grab me I gasped "what the fuck?"

 

I was pushed down on the floor a dude holding my arms and a guy holding my legs "what the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" I yelled out while max yelled "stop fucking fighting, Liam" I tried to push them off of me "get off of me!" I looked at max "what the fuck are you doing?" He came close to my face "shh,shh. I wanna tell you something.when I looked through all the photos in Nick Mather's leak I stated to think to myself-" I felt tears swelling up "d-don't" I said to him "this boy looks pretty fuckin familiar." I let the tears slide down my face "don't do this" Max was on his phone "what do you think, Liam?" He showed me his phone and it was a photo of me.

 

"Liam, look familiar?" I started to sob "no" he grabbed my face "it doesn't,huh?" I looked at him "no" I whimpered when Max held my face "get off of me" max scoffed "that's what I thought. I thought there's no fucking way this could be Liam." He shook my face roughly "get the fuck off me" I told him he grabbed my face even harder "my little Liam, I just wanna make sure, so turn around be a nice little boy, and show me. Show me you're telling the truth,show me"

 

"Get the fuck off me" I said and then I felt myself getting turned over "no,don't! No, no,no,no,no,no!" I then felt my shirt getting pushed up as my shorts got slightly pushed down "hold him down" I started to just sob my eyes out even more "hold him down" max was by me "hold it, hold it, there it is!" He chuckled "here let me get a shot." Max stood up with his phone in his hand "wow" he took the photo of my back "turn his face around let me get his face in the fucking shot" the guys tired to move my head "is it wrong I'm actually enjoying this? Didn't you use to fucking babysit his kids" I screamed out "let go of me! Get the fuck off of me"

 

Max grabbed my hair "you listen to me. You fucking humiliated me.now it's my turn to humiliate you. I'm gonna show the whole fucking world what a dirty whore you are." I just kept crying "stop fucking crying. Stop fucking feeling sorry for yourself, there's gonna be no sympathy for you, you brought this on your fucking self!" Max spit in my face and hit my face hard the two guys kept holding me while I was just a mess "let's get the fuck outta here." the two guys let go of me "the worlds gonna know!" Max said while laughing and just leaving me in the locker room just sobbing my eyes out.

 

On redd.it max posted the photos he took of Liam

 

PepedaFrog1992-

UPDATE: Found The Salem Hack slut!! Name:Liam Colson, 4267 Grove St. 55

 

120000 Comments...

 

PlatisicChanimail- 4 points 7 hours ago

Liam how couldnt u

 

Cartongood- 56 Points 7 hours ago

#justmytype

 

meunier- 1 point 7 hours ago

Hawt skanky ass

 

Godally- 1 point 7 hours ago

Let's put this bitch to trial

 

NorthernLights- 1 point 7 hours ago

Blame the parents

 

Moonbootypirate- 18 points 7 hours ago

Grade A homewrecking material right there

 

russtyreddit- 0 points 2 hours ago

Hawt but still gr0ss

 

4monsN4ndrea- 5 points 7 hours ago

Liam how could you?

 

SendMeDatAssBaby- 1 point 7 hours ago

I love this site

 

I was driving home when my phone just kept going off and it felt like it wouldn't ever stop.

 

Tumblr (1) new follower

Facebook (3) Friend Request

Instagram (14) new likes

Twitter (37) new @ mentions

Instagram (28) new likes

Tumblr (34) new followers

Instagram (39) new likes

Facebook (42) friend request

Twitter (48) new @ mentions

Facebook (50) friend request

Tumblr (38) new followers

Instagram (44) new likes

Tumblr (33) new followers

Facebook (57) friend request

Twitter (62) new @ mentions

Instagram (49) new likes

Twitter (68) new @ mentions

Facebook (65) friend request

Tumblr (52) new followers

Instagram (57) new likes

 

I hit my phone because it just wouldn't stop going off I started to cry again

 

Twitter (73) new @ mentions

Facebook (71) friend request

Tumblr (54) new followers

 

"Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck!" I hit my phone again

 

Twitter (79) new @ mentions

Instagram (67) new likes

Tumblr (64) new followers

Facebook (83) friend request

Tumblr (73) new followers

Instagram (76) new likes

 

When I got in my house and I instantly just wanted to go into my room "Liam" I heard my father say I looked at him "what, I c- no, I'm sorry. I can't do this right now" I heard my mom "Liam, come back here. Liam?" I started to quaver "can't do it right now" I shut my door "Liam" I saw that my door was open and it was my mom, "I want to ask you a question Liam" I looked at her "please don't do this"

 

I shook my head "I just want to talk to you I wanna ask you a question." I softly said "please don't do this" my mom looked at me "and I want you to be honest with me" I couldn't look at my mom "Liam,look at me. Liam I just-I just want to know the truth.was that you in the photos on Nick Mather's phone?" I inhaled "Liam, look at me" my mom grabbed my face "Liam, look at me. This is a simple question I'm asking you."

 

I looked at her with tears streaming down my face "I'm begging you. Don't do this." My mom looked at me "is that you in those photos,Liam? Liam I just want yo know the truth. Is this you? Did you do this?" I looked at my ceiling "mom stop,stop,stop,stop.please stop" my mom sighed loudly "Liam, I'm your mother" my voice cracked "stop" she shook her head "I-you are my son. I have spent 18- look at me! I've been spent 18 years raising you. I just want to know the truth is that you in those photos?"

 

I looked out my door and I seen my dad "dad?" My dad didn't look at me "answer the question, Liam" I just nodded my head multiple times "yes." I said "yes" my mom stood up "it's you" I nodded my head "yes" my mom shook her head "what is wrong with you? what is wrong with you? How could you do that?" My mom grabbed me "now, get up, get up!" I shook "no, please don't, don't do this!" My mom pulled me up "get up right now Liam! Come on- Liam!" I cried hard "I don't wanna go! I love you I love you! Please I'm so sorry! I love you" my mom pulled my legs "stand up!" And then pulled my arms "no, mom! Please!" She yelled "stand up!" My mom dragged me "dad! Please! Please, dad" my mom scoffed "it's not your dad's fault." I tried to grab on to anything I could but my mom was dragging me "please let me stay! Don't do this. Don't do this."

 

My mom pushed me out the front door and locked while I banged on the door "you gotta let me in!" I banged on the door "mom, please! Please let me in!, please" I whimpered "I'm sorry,I'm so sorry"

 

I left my house and I started to walk I felt so numb, as a I was walking I heard "yo! Big fan of your work,Salem's own little porn star. Check it out we're on our way home from work, look who we found Liam fucking Colson Salem's number one slut" I quietly said "leave me the fuck alone" I kept saying that "say, what's up,Liam. Say hi, baby. Say hi can you blow us a kiss Liam? He likes to use his mouth I don't know what the problem is" I kept ignoring him "leave me the fuck alone,leave me the fuck alone"

 

"Come on. Blow us a kiss, baby" I kept saying "leave me the fuck alone" the dude stopped "what's that,bitch?" I just kept repeating myself over and over "leave me the fuck alone" the dude didn't stop following me "you think any man's ever gonna wanna fuck that nasty ass of yours after googling you? Your life is over. You oughta just take what you can get, where you can get it, you know what I'm saying? So come on and get it bitch"

 

I turned to him "fuck You!" He sat up "bitch, don't make me get out this fucking car" I started to run "what the fuck You doing bitch?, we got them Salem bitches on the motherfucking run! Oh,Liam we catching up, baby" I ran into a yard I didn't know and I found a shovel.

 

I hid and when he was close enough I hit him hard with the shovel in the face and his face was covered in blood, he was gurgling his own blood and then I heard a frog croaking, I seen it was a little boy with a frog in his hands just looking at me as I held the shovel I looked at the man who I hit who was just covered in blood and then the little boy I dropped the shovel.


	9. Chapter Nine

• One week later •

 

So, here's the thing that really bothers me.who sees a naked photo of a boy,and their first thought is yo I gotta kill this bitch turns outway more people than you think. And I know we're all a little desensitized to violence, and mobs and like violent mobs. But when 17,000 people's text and emails get leaked and the police and FBI do nothing about it shit gets really fucking weird.

 

At was at Eli's and Samuel's house we were watching a movie when I got a text

 

😍Daddy: well I guess I'm a fucking idiot

 

I turned my head towards nick's window

 

Liam: are you ok? Im so sorry

 

😍Daddy: I'm sorry too. For everything.

 

I kept looking out the window

 

Liam: I miss you

 

That's when I seen his blinds close I sighed but kept looking over there, it was a bit later and we were watching another movie "when I grow up, I wanna be a director and only make male rape revenge films" Eli said then Braxton said "like Deliverance?" Eli shook his head "ew,no. That's gross. I want it to be sexy, like if someone remade straw dogs, but instead of Susan George getting raped, Dustin Hoffman gets raped." Braxton looked at Eli "why hasn't Nancy Meyers, like made that already?"

 

"If life we're a movie, this would be the obligatory boy or girl shaves head scene" Samuel said but I shook my head "actually, no. That would've happened like. last week also this would be the let's burn this motherfucking town to the ground scene" I said and everyone just chuckled "that would be dope" Samuel said as Eli said "I'm glad this isn't a movie is though,cause if it was you would definitely die." I sat up in the bed "why the fuck do I gotta die?" Everyone then said "cause the slut's gotta go, baby" I rolled my eyes "fuck You guys" that's when Braxton sat up "what the fuck"

 

"What?" I said "are you guys seeing this right now?" We all sat up "what now?" Braxton read it to us "Mary Kolked uploaded a video." And we watched it, it was her saying how I was The Who hacked all of Salem "what the fuck!" I stood up from the bed I was freaking out "why would she say that?" Braxton shook his head "no, this is fucked up" I started to pace around the room "I don't even know how to fucking do this,"

 

"How can she just say that without showing any proof that that event happened?" Braxton said as Eli sighed "did she just make that shit up, or is it really coming from your house?" Braxton just said "oh,shit" while Eli nodded his head "this isn't good" I looked at them "how many people are gonna believe this? How many people are gonna think that I did this?"

 

Eli turned towards Samuel "did mom set the alarm Samuel?" Samuel looked at Eli "uh, I don't know." Eli got up from the bed "I think I should go check" Samuel nodded his head "okay" and Eli walked out of his room then went into his moms room "did you set the alarm?" He asked her nance looked at him "I believe so, why?" Eli bit his bottom lip "I feel anxious I don't know" nance looked at him "you-you want a Xanax?" Eli shook his head "no" and walked downstairs to the alarm system when he heard the robotic voice say 'zone 4 arming, cannot arm' Eli went by the stairs and yelled up "mom, what's zone four?" Nance responded "the glasses sliding door" Eli walked around his house and then he went back to the alarm system.

 

As he was putting in the password he felt someone come behind him, covered his moth then started to drag him the dude smashed Eli's face into the glass just enough for it to break and then put a gun to his head.

 

Samuel left the room as well then went to his moms room she called out to him "Sam? Is everything okay?" Samuel looked at his mom "uh,no,not really." Nance sighed "well, can I help?" Samuel shook his head "no,it's fine" then left, he went downstairs and he heard the robotic voice "Eli?" "Eli?"

 

Eli was hidden behind the curtain with the man holding his mouth and he moved his mouth towards Eli's ear then said "quite"

 

Samuel looked around, he sighed and started to go to the zone six when he went into the bathroom he shut the window, he looked in the mirror at him self then leaned down to put water on his face that's when someone went behind him and he gasped. The man put his hand over his mouth, the man put the guns tip in Samuel's mouth "I know your mom has guns here, where are they?" Samuel muffled a groan as the guy said "where?" Samuel said "upstairs" the guy pushed Samuel down on the sink and put his gun on his head.

 

I sighed then left the room and went to call my mom "I know you both hate me right now,and you probably saw that video" I opened up the glass door "and you believe it but I really need you to know that it's not true. Because I wouldn't hurt people like this and because of everything that's happened,I know you're not gonna believe that" I walked back into the house "but I thought you should hear it from me directly. I didn't do this.I-I wouldn't wish this upon anyone and I know that I've made some mistakes,but I'm-I'm not a bad person. And I..I miss you a lot,and I really just want to come home" that's when I heard a gun shot and Eli screaming "mom!"

 

Nance shot someone I was just in shock with fear "mom!" "Mom" nance told me to get down and I did I seen a gun on the floor I grabbed it.

 

Braxton got out of the room by window as he was leaving to go by and help he was attacked himself by someone with a nail gun Braxton went into the pool as so did the guy, he was trying to shoot Braxton with the nail gun, after some fighting Braxton finally got hold of the nail gun and shot the man multiple times before he died. the bright blue water turned blood red,Braxton ran away and over the fence.

 

In the house I could hear gun shots and Eli crying out for his mom the same with Samuel, but I then heard my phone going off "fuck" I went behind the couch while a guy was trying to shoot me but he kept shooting the furniture

 

Eli,Samuel were both being pulled out of their house just so many people were there just shouting in their faces. The cop pushed them both harshly onto the cop car and then the pushed them both into the back of the cop car.

 

I was hiding away from everyone in a bush as they said they wanted to find me I just ran away and I knocked on Nick's door he opened the I crawled in while crying "oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Nick hugged me "quick, we have to move. They can't see us here. Okay? You can't be here Liam" I held on to him and looked him in his face "they killed nance! then they took Samuel and Eli" nick sighed "okay, okay. Everything's gonna be okay" I started to shake and cry violently "and they're gonna come for me" nick grabbed my arms "okay? Let's go upstairs. Come here. Up" I shook my head and whimpered "I can't move" he picked me up by the waist "come here" he moved me around so I was carried bridal style, I just kept crying my eyes out.

 

Nick put me down on a bed "take a deep breath" I did what he said I let out a shaky exhale he looked at me "I'll be right back"

 

Braxton was walking around that's when he seen a truck "get him!" Braxton ran to a house "help! Help!" He pounded on a door he saw someone looking at him and they didn't help him at all, that's when he was dragged away.

 

I looked around and I seen I was in Carlie's room "hey,hey" nick said softly to me he picked up a rag "you're okay." He said to me "they probably just took them to the police station, we're gonna help.okay? I promise" he started to clean my bloody thigh first "I'm so scared" I whispered out to him and he kept cleaning me slowly "I know" I started to cry again "the whole fucking world has lost its mind."

 

He put the rag in water and rinsed it then slowly opened my legs "no,no,please" he sighed "Liam" I took his hand "it's okay. I can do it." He grabbed my hand "Liam,liam" I was tying to grab it "I can do it" he didn't let go of the rag "it is gonna be okay." He started to clean my neck around my choker "you are safe now" I closed my eyes

 

"I'll take care of you,I'll protect you god you're beautiful" nick said to me he then was close to my face "kiss me." He pushed me down on the bed roughly grabbed my face and gripped at my thigh "you fell in love with me, did you think I was in love with you? That's why you did this." I gasped as he kissed my lips sensually"nick I would never, ever do something like this." He pulled out a knife and held the tip to my face.

 

"Tell the fucking truth, all this pain and chaos Liam." Nick dragged the knifes tip from my knee cap to my thigh "and I never even got to fuck You" I stated to tremble "no,no.no,no" nick was close by my face "kiss me" he grabbed my neck then put the tip of the knife in my mouth "please" I said softly and he said it again but more demanding "kiss me" he went to kiss me "don't hurt me" as tears went down my face

 

Braxton was tied up to a truck and he seen a gun pointed at him "first we're gonna kill you,then the lacy brothers, and then we're gonna kill that slut, Liam Colson" Johnny said to me and then he turned to look away "hey.pussy get. Over here. Tie him up. Let's go." Johnny jumped off the truck as David got into the truck.

 

He held the noose in his hand and stated to un do it but kept looking at Braxton with tears down his face "I'm so sorry,Braxton" Braxton shook his head "no,no,no,no,no,no,no" as David was putting the noose on him David took off his mask Braxton looked at him "please don't do this" david shook his head "I don't have a choice" Braxton started to sob "I'm begging you,this isn't you, you're not like this." David just looked at Braxton "please don't do this."

 

Nick held the knife out of the way and rubbed his beard on my neck "you wanna kiss me,daddy?" I said and nick looked at me "yes" I looked in his eyes "you wanna touch me, daddy" I moved my head so I close to his lips "you wanna fuck me,daddy?" He nodded his head "yes" I took a deep breath "you promise to be gentle?" Nick softly said "I promise" i shakily started to kiss nick and we started to make out that's when I bit his tongue that was in my mouth and I ran away from him "bitch" I ran into a bathroom "damn it, Liam I wasn't gonna hurt you!" I shut the door and locked it that's when I heard nick trying to open the door "open the fucking door, Liam!"

 

I walked backwards I was stepping in blood I fell into the shower I was sitting on something and when I looked I seen it was his wife and Carlie all dead with a big bag over them "no,no,no" I tried to get up "it was a fucking mistake. Open the fucking door,open the fucking door, Liam!" He rattled the door knob, I fell into more blood "shit" I kept hearing the door knob jiggle "it's not what it looks like, Liam. I didn't kill them. What the fuck are doing? Open it up!"

 

I looked around the bathroom "open the fucking door,Liam!" I was looking for anything Ithen seen a razor "goddamn it, Liam, I wasn't gonna hurt you, I have lost everything" I took the razor apart and I held the blade in my bloody shaky hand "I need you to open the door right fucking now!" I found a soap bar and I put the blade into the soap bar so it was like a mini weapon for me but I cut myself in the process "ah fuck!" I kept hearing the door "right now!, open this fucking door, you little shit!" He kept hitting the door with then with the knife he tried to get in.

 

I was away form the door a little bit and when I seen the door fly open I ran to him as he ran right into me he pushed me down on the bloody floor held me down that's when I picked up the blade with the soap and I sliced his neck. his blood got on my face I had to turn my head as his blood from his neck was just pouring out from the gash I made, his body fell on top of me and it was difficult to get up from his heavy dead weight I looked at nick and I cried even more, I started to gasp for some air in my lungs.

 

Braxton was looking at David "I don't want to die here,this isn't you, David" David sighed and took the noose off of Braxton's neck, he stood up and threw the noose on the floor and took off his mask then also threw it m "I'm not gonna do it, not gonna tie him up" David said Johnny looked at David "the fuck is wrong with you? Look at your life he-he ruined it, he humiliated you."

 

David shook his head "no he didn't humiliate me, you did" Johnny jumped on the truck "tie him up" David looked at Johnny "fuck You" Johnny threw his cigarette "you're not a hero, David" Johnny hit David with a gun and he fell off the truck "one of you motherfuckers grab him and bring him into the street, lets hang this bitch. Let's get the show on the road,boys!"

 

I was in the bathroom trying to clean off as much blood as I can I was just soaked in it head from toe I left the room and I picked up my gun I dropped in that was on the stairs

 

Braxton had the noose around his neck and they threw the other half on the light pole,

 

I went looking through nicks house and I seen one of his rooms floor was full of everything you can imagine to kill a person including all the amo and a bandit "what the fuck" I grabbed so much shit and I went outside ready to fight back. 

 

I was walking when I heard the police officer looking for me I stopped where I was in the middle of road and the cop car came to a halt, I held the gun up and I could hear Eli say "Liam, he's gonna kill you" the cop came out of the car "you sure you even know how to hold that thing,little boy?" I cocked the gun at him he laughed "what are you gonna do? You gonna kill a cop? You aren't allowed to shoot a cop" before he could shoot me I shot him three times "Eli,Samuel!" I yelled out "Liam!" I opened the car door "are you okay? Are you hurt?" They shook their heads "we love you" I looked at them "I love you guys so much, where's Braxton?"

 

Braxton was on the noose and he heard Johnny "let's fucking go!" He could hear the tires squealing and Braxton screamed"spin those fucking tires! Go! Slay Em high motherfuckers!"

 

Me,Samuel and Eli all walked towards Braxton loaded and ready to kill, slowly I was by the passengers side with my gun up and I shot the dude who was in the driver seat and that also blew out the glass but Braxton was getting choked

 

Eli cut a dude and the rope came down and so did Braxton

 

Samuel started to shoot the guys rapidly they kept shooting, a dude ran but Samuel shot him before he could even touch him, that's when more dudes kept coming out of the hiding place but just instantly died from multiple gun shots.

 

"If you want to surrender, well stop shooting!" Braxton said Johnny then said "fuck You, cunts!" We all just looked at each other and had our guns cocking then started to shoot rapidly again we all put our guns down and that's when Johnny came out "I-I-i surrender!" I looked at him "get on your knees, get on your fucking knees!" I told him "okay." He said.

 

Johnny slowly got on his knees and Braxton walked towards him the quickest "don't kill me.please.all right pl-please don't kill me"

Braxton held the gun up to johnny's head as we just held the guns out towards Johnny, "Braxton, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. Please. Please don't kill me. All right I didn't mean it"

 

Johnny raised his hands "god,please,Braxton, please I'm begging you don't fucking kill me. please, look,look It was fucking stupid all right? I know all right? I'm sorry for everything I regret everything I got carried away, I'm sorry! Just don't fucking kill me, please" Johnny stated to sob his eyes out "please don't fucking kill me!" Braxton let go of the gun off of Johnny's head, Samuel then said "let's go" they all went to the sewer where David was hiding and pulled him out.

 

Braxton went to David "you okay?" David looked at him "uh,yeah. You okay?" Braxton softly said "yeah. Thanks for not murdering me, I guess." David chuckled "you're welcome" Braxton looked at David "you should go" David sighed "yeah, yeah I should"

 

I went over to Braxton "I mean,uh not all men" I said everyone just chuckled then Braxton turned around "I don't know what I'd do without you guys" he said

 

My name is Liam Colson. I'm 18 years old and I don't know if me and my friends are gonna live through the night. This entire fucking town wants to kill us. And they may say that it's because they thought I was behind it, or that I'm a whore, I'm immoral, I'm a home-wrecker, I deserve it, I have it coming. Well guess what I didn't hack anybody's shit.i didn't do it, and I don't know who did as for being a whore,a home wrecker,immoral sure.

 

that doesn't hold a fucking candle to your righteousness. That's the real sickness here your righteousness and hypocrisy. It's the simple fact that you can't live by the rules you set, yet you still pretend.this your world you built this if it's too strict, tear it the fuck down. But don't look at me. Don't take your hate on me. I just got here and I have no clue. Where to go,because from the moment I arrived, all I was ever given were orders.

 

Smile. Open up.cross your legs, spread your ass. Speak softer,scream louder.be quite, be confident. Be interesting don't be so difficult. Be strong don't fight back.be an angle be a whore.be a princess.be anything you want to be, even the President of the United States of America, just kidding.

 

Fuck you, you still wanna kill me? Rape me?stab me? Shoot me? Let's go. Rally your fucking crew. Grab your guns and hide behind your masks. You wanna do this in real life now? Give it your best shot. Because you've prepared me my whole life for this. You may kill me but you can't kill us all...

 

We all held our guns up and so did they.

 

"The charges include cyberterrorism,murder, invasion of privacy life sentence is an absolute certainty."Liam's parents were in a room sitting with Liam's little sister Heather Colson she is the one that did all of this hacking "why would you do something like this?" Her father asked and she sighed "I don't know, for the LOL's"


End file.
